The demand for cable television has continually increased, particularly in the suburban areas of the country. The growth of cable television in the urban centers of the country, however, typically has been less pronounced than in the surrounding suburbs. One reason for the lower rates of subscriptions to cable television services in urban areas has been the logistical problems associated with delivering the cable services to individual units in a densely populated region. More particularly, the urban areas typically include large apartment houses, each unit of which may require its own direct cable connection.
To provide cable television services to multi-family/multi-story dwelling units, such as apartment houses, trunk lines are directed through the walls of the building, and access points or "tap-in" locations are provided on each floor of the building. Individual cables then are run from these access points to the specific apartments subscribing to the cable television service.
It is desirable to protect the cables going to the individual apartments, while also ensuring that cables are reasonably accessible for maintenance, replacement or removal. It is also desirable to install the cables in a systematic way that enables the running of additional cables on a particular floor of an apartment house as the number of cable television subscribers on that floor increases.
To accomplish these objectives, it is known to mount ducts on the outer surfaces of walls on each floor of the apartment building. The ducts extend from the trunk line access location, and around halls or other common areas on the floor. Each subscriber's cable extends through the duct to a location where the duct is adjacent the apartment of the subscriber. The cable then extends into the apartment of the subscriber for an appropriate electrical connection to the television of the subscriber.
To enhance the aesthetic appearance of the ducts in the common areas of the apartment building, and to improve the accessibility to the cables stored therein, duct moldings has been developed. Typically, the duct molding is mounted where the ceiling and wall meet. Prior art duct molding has been formed from a plastic material, such as PVC, and has included a base member and a separate cover member that is attachable to the base. In use, the base of the prior art duct molding is mounted in its proper position against the wall and ceiling. The cables then are held manually in place as sections of the cover member are sequentially mounted on the base. Each section of the cover member cooperates with the base to retain the cables in the duct.
To add cables to the prior art duct molding, it has been found impractical to remove all sections of the cover between the trunk line and the specific apartment to which service is being provided. More particularly, if all the cover sections were removed, the cables already in the prior art duct molding would sag by their own weight making replacement of the cover difficult. Consequently, it is often the practice to remove only alternate sections of the cover of the prior art duct molding, and to urge the cable through the sections of the prior art duct molding that remain in tact. This enables the latter sections of the cover to support the cable Similarly, to disconnect a subscriber from the cable television service, the problems associated with disassembling the prior art duct molding have discouraged workers from entirely removing the subscriber's cable. As a result, the installers typically merely disconnect the individual cable at the access location to the trunk line, but will leave the disconnected cable in the prior art duct molding. This practice has made it quite easy for the disconnected cable subscriber to "tap" his cable back into either another individual cable or the trunk line extending into his floor of the apartment building.
It has also been difficult to trace individual cables through the prior art duct molding as part of trouble shooting efforts. More specifically, the cables tend to be randomly grouped into the prior art duct molding making it difficult to distinguish a specific cable at any location outside the apartment to which that cable is directed. This problem often is dealt with by using color code systems which generally are known only to the individual making the initial installation. Thus subsequent installers are usually confused by the system when other installations or repairs are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding into which cables can be readily mounted.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding into which additional cables can be easily installed.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding that enables efficient maintenance or removal of cables previously placed therein.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding having a cable carrying capacity that can be readily expanded.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding having a hingedly attached cover member.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding that can be readily opened and securely closed.
It is still an additional object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding into which removable cable carrying clips may be securely mounted.
It is yet another object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding with removably mountable cable retaining clips, the cable carrying capacity of which can be readily expanded.
It is yet a further object of the subject invention to provide a duct molding that is easy to install and that is aesthetically attractive once in position.